


You Never Said I'd Have to Run From You

by dreamingKatfish



Series: DR GTA!AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And I broke Shirogane's heart too, And Ouma is a mess, GTA!AU, Gen, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, This is the fic series in which Shirogane isn't actually all the bad, Time Skips, Unreliable Narrator, oops I broke Ouma's heart again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: What happened to those two? Why are they so angry with each other? Shirogane thinks this will explain it.





	You Never Said I'd Have to Run From You

The streets of Los Santos were cold and unforgiving. The lights and the weather may trick you at first, but all learn Los Santos is as frigid as the Arctic. Many knew this from the start though, having grown up there they only know Los Santos for its uncomfortable chill. One of the ones who knew this chill the best was a small boy, he didn’t know his name or where he came from. All he knew was the streets of Los Santos. All the dark alleys. And the freezing cold that takes hold of everyone at some point in Los Santos. He learned quick on the streets, how to lockpick, how to steal, how to lie, how to cheat. He learned to fight back against the cold. But it always sat at the edge of the door, waiting to consume him once more. He was starving more often than not. Bruised and bleeding from the cold criminals wandering the streets. He grew up here though, so he’s used to it.

And he’s wandering himself through the cold one day when he stumbles across a girl, her hair is blue and she’s shivering from the cold. It’s in the middle of summer. He helps her up and gently pulls her with him as he breaks into another abandoned building. He was planning on being there anyway. Never staying in one place too long. The girl’s name was Tsumugi Shirogane. Or at least that’s how she introduced herself. Her family is apparently dead now. Murdered for not paying a gang off. The boy is unsurprised, this kind of thing happens a lot. Though usually there are no survivors. He figures one of the gang members must have been feeling particularly cruel that day. It’s a fate worse than death to live in the cold embrace of Los Santos after all. Shirogane asked him for his name, he doesn’t have one. He just wasn’t lucky enough he supposes.

He gives a bitter laugh and the girl claps. He’s confused but lets her speak. She says if he doesn’t have a name then she’ll give him one. And she already had one in mind. He lets her grant him a name. She calls him Kokichi Ouma, ‘Small Luck’ ‘King Horse.’ He asks her why that. She says he said himself that he had a small amount of luck and his laugh reminded her of a horse. Besides each part contradicts the other, it’s fitting for a boy who lives in a city so bright yet so cold. He hums in agreement. His name is Kokichi Ouma and it feels like today just got a whole lot longer. But by the end of it, the two have pinky promised to have each other's back no matter what. It was them against Los Santos. Ouma is used to fighting on his own for no one but himself. But now he had someone to fight by his side, someone to fight for. He silently promised he would never break that promise. Shirogane was the first kind person he met, he doesn’t want to lose her to the foreboding cold of Los Santos.

* * *

He made a mistake, he knew that now. He may have had someone who would have his back, but gangs were still a force to be reckoned with for the now slightly older boy. But still, he managed to get away. At least it wasn’t his fault. He just stood a little too close to two gangs about to have an all-out brawl. The air got colder, he should've known something bad was going to happen. But it doesn’t matter now. All the mattered was making back to Shirogane alive. He promised to protect her. He couldn’t do that if he was dead. He felt so cold. His limbs were going numb. But still, he dragged himself up to the latest building the two were holing up in. Everything hurt. But he couldn’t give up now. He was almost there after all.

Shirogane rushes over the moment he opens the door. Panic lacing her in her entirety. Ouma holds up the bag full of supplies. She takes it and puts it with everything else as Ouma slowly made his way over to their faux bed. It was just some blankets and pillows. But it kept the cold at bay. Shirogane rushes back to Ouma’s side. Handmade first-aid kit in hand. He doesn’t even flinch as she moves the fabric around him and cleans his wounds. He doesn’t notice the sting through the warmth. Los Santos may be cold, but together Shirogane and Ouma were warm. At least warm enough. With her plenty of practice over the years, Shirogane makes quick work of sewing up Ouma’s injuries. She bandages them and then puts away the first-aid kit. Ouma sits on the bed. Shirogane soon joins him. She pulls him further into bed and holds him tight. He holds her back with just as much force. Both scared, but neither willing to break the silence to admit it just yet.

It’s not the first time they’ve almost lost each other. They know it won’t be the last. At least not until they can get out of here. They hold each other close, chasing away the cold of Los Santos. Shirogane whispers a different plan that day though. She wasn’t content to just leaving and being safe. No, she wanted to stop all these crooked cops and politicians. And put a stop to all the gangs that terrorize the streets of Los Santos, taking so much away. She wants to stop the cold. She wants to warm up Los Santos. Ouma thinks she might just be able to. In his arms right now, she looks like the sun. If anyone can warm Los Santos it’s her. And he promises to be there for her every step of the way. Together they will drag a blanket of warmth over Los Santos. But for now, they fall asleep in each other’s arms, clutching at one another. Fearing that if they let go then the other will disappear.

* * *

They were just walking when it happened. The day was so nice. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. Los Santos felt warmer than usual. They should have known it was too good to be true. Ouma curses himself for ever believing things could be okay when the gangs still ran the city. But no matter how much he curses he can’t change the present. Kidnapped. That’s what they called this. The two kids fought with all their might, but it was clear this wasn’t a battle they would win. So Ouma did the one thing he could think of. He pushed Shirogane out of the way and ordered her to run. He stole the attention of all of their wanna-be kidnappers. And despite wanting to fight, Shirogane knew she had to respect Ouma’s order. He didn’t give orders often, but it was always important when he did. So she had no problem listening. But this time she wishes she hadn’t. She wishes that her legs would stop running away. But they wouldn’t listen to her.

She would go back for him. She just needed to prepare, that’s all. Or Ouma would get himself away. He’s good at that. Ouma could handle himself, but she would always have his back. He didn’t just promise to protect her after all. She promised to protect him too. She didn’t want to lose anyone else to these cruel gangs. She refuses. But she has no choice here.

She searches far and wide. But Ouma is gone. She doesn’t stop trying to find him. Even when she finds clumps of his hair washing up from the beach. He couldn’t be dead. Ouma was invincible. You could shoot him or cut him all you want. But he would never die. Shirogane knew this to be true. But it didn’t make losing him any easier to deal with. She blames herself. She was the one who suggested they go for a walk that day. She was the one distracting him from his surroundings. If he didn’t protect her, he could have easily slipped away. Ouma was gone and it was all her fault.

She sits in their faux bed, in another dirty and abandoned building. Everything feels cold now. The bed doesn’t chase the cold away. And there’s no Ouma to warm her. She feels cold now. Tears fall down her cheeks. She can’t stop them even if she wanted to. Los Santos was freezing cold and Shirogane realizes she can’t change that. But she can’t just leave Ouma alone. Shirogane wipes her eyes. No. She can’t think that things will stay cold! She has to keep fighting! She will find Ouma and they will warm up this entire city! She shouts a promise into the cold night of Los Santos. She will not stop. Even as she takes her last breath. She will not stop trying to find Ouma. She will not stop trying to warm up the city for her and Ouma. She refuses to quit now. She steels her resolve. Ouma was strong for her in the past. Now she had to be strong for him. She will not break. No matter what. She promises him that.

* * *

She’s an adult when it happens. She was just working in the police department of Los Santos when it happened. On the news, they were being called in. A new crew had just committed large scale vandalism of one of the many buildings in Los Santos. They’re taunting the police. Shirogane rushes to the scene with her fellow officers. The sight she’s greeted with confuses her more than anything. The building is spray painted with a picture of a clown and a pair of dice. She directs her attention to the people standing in white wearing clown masks. She has no doubt they’re behind this. But she doesn’t understand why.

And despite the lack of severity in the crime, the police begin a shootout with this new crew. She doesn’t understand why she calls them a crew. Or why she’s not shooting right now. They’re a gang and they need to be stopped so she can fix this city. Any gangs being left alive meant Los Santos would always be so unbearably cold after all. The people in white toss smoke grenades and Shirogane rushes into the smoke. Giving chase to the lowly criminals. She follows them through streets and back alleys. Refusing to give up until they stop. She raises her gun and informs them that they’re under arrest.

The person who looks like the leader steps forward. An oddly familiar voice calls out from behind their mask for her to stop. The voice begs her to just turn around and leave. Claiming that they don’t want to her hurt her. So please don’t make them. She takes it as a threat. But then the voice calls her by an old nickname. There was only ever one person her called her that, beloved Mugi. Tears spring up in her eyes and she slightly lowers the gun. She calls his name, Kokichi. The leader nods, it seems sad to her.

She can’t believe it. He was alive all this time. She was never a religious woman, but she found herself thanking every deity for his safe return to her. She questions the getup. Another act? Did he really need to commit a crime to get her attention? She tells him to stop fooling around. She’s missed him. Los Santos is so very cold without him. She knows he can feel the cold too. She asks him to come home. He can’t. At least that's what he says. She isn’t home anymore. She can’t be. For her own safety, he insists. She doesn’t get it. She’s been looking for him forever. Was she supposed to just let him go again? She lost him once, why did he want her to lose him again? She says it’s not funny. He says he knows.

And then she gets it. She doesn’t want to though. She stares at him in betrayal. Her voice cracks, because how could he? How so very dare he!? Was this her punishment for running all those years ago even though he told her to? She’s furious. She wants to hit him. To shoot him. Just whatever it took to knock him back to his senses. He broke their promise. He became the one thing they promised to stop. She couldn’t forgive him. He can only apologize as he takes her options of what to do away from her. A sickeningly sweet smell overwhelms her. It doesn’t fit the gloomy atmosphere. It contrasts too much. And everything goes black for her. And when she wakes up. She’s in her own bed. Wondering if she just had a nightmare, until she sees the paper at her bedside. Familiar scratchy handwriting adorns the paper. She refuses to even read it. But she can’t bring herself to destroy the paper so she locks it up instead. She thinks she hates him. Though in her heart knows she never fully will be able to her. She doesn’t care though. She forces her feelings to the side. She has a job to do. A promise to keep. With or without him she will warm up this city.

**Author's Note:**

> OWO I'M BACK TO THIS AU Y'ALL!
> 
> Now we have Shirogane's and Ouma's backstory together. The idea is that Shirogane is telling the story, but she isn't entirely reliable. Like I will never confirm if Shirogane actually gave Ouma a name, or did he already have it. Or if Ouma was as fixed on the cold as she was. Though things like the letter or Ouma not wanting to hurt Shirogane are real. 
> 
> Also, I might have accidentally made Shirogane/Ouma/Saihara a thing in my notes and I'm contemplating if I'll keep it or not. I'll let y'all decide that one, but for now that is all. I hope you enjoyed this little backstory piece.


End file.
